The Prisoner's Paper Plane
by AcidBlossom
Summary: Severely AU. In 2772, a war broke out between the antro coyotes and roadrunners of Acmetropolis. Thousands of coyotes were taken in as prisoners by the roadrunners. One day, one of those coyotes falls for a roadrunner who always hangs around outside the prison walls. Songfic (kind of). TechRev.
1. Prisoner

**Acid's Note-**

**Warning- This is AU as fuck.**

**This is based on the VOCALOID songs "囚人" ****("Prisoner) and "紙飛行機" ****("Paper Plane") by Shūjin-P ft. Len/Rin Kagamine. Google all of this stuff yourself because if I just explain it now, you'll just get bored and not even bother to read the fic. Besides, you don't really need to know all that technical crap to read the story. It's just the inspiration.**

**There's a war going on between the coyotes and roadrunners. What caused the war and who wins is never mentioned because the main characters don't care. And if the main characters don't care, then neither should the reader (that's you).**

**TechRev is probably my OTP for Loonatics but I'm not completely sure yet (I also really like AceTech). Yeah, this is yaoi/slash, but nothing sexual happens.**

**Like I said at the end of my previous and first ever fic, "THE BEST DAMN TMNT FANFIC EVAH" (which was a trollfic, btw), most of my material is going to be serious stuff. And this is the first of many. Also, I consider this my first fic (the trollfic doesn't count). So be kind please. :(**

**This is my first Songfic so if I do something wrong, please let me know.**

**I'm not copying the lyrics of either song into the fic because I'm a coward who's more afraid getting accused of plagiarism than the devil itself (there's a long story behind this…). The lyrics will heavily influence the dialogue and events, but I'm not going to blatantly put them in the story. I doubt Shūjin-P copyrighted the lyrics, but I'm not taking any chances. Besides, I'm too pretty for prison. If you wanna hear the songs, just search "kagamine len prisoner" and "kagamine rin paper plane" on YouTube. **

**I want to explain what happens in the songs but that'll just spoil the fic. If you're really curious, just look them up first and then read this.**

**Enjoy, y'all**

* * *

**PRISONER**

Tech E. Coyote fell to his knees.

The heat of the setting sun amplified his agony to much higher degree. He had spent the whole day, like all the previous days, doing manual labor. His limbs immensely ached, as though they were about to fall right off. Streaks of sweat dampened his coco colored fur as drying blood encrusted it.

His parents were shipped to a separate camp and he was probably never going to see them again, so he was alone here. Sure, he was surrounded by other coyotes who were suffering just as much as he was, but he didn't know any of them. At the tender age of nineteen, he was the youngest prisoner here, as well as the smallest. He was too intimidated to interact with the much bigger, older guys. They didn't seem like they wanted to know him either. Not a single soul in this camp, whether they were a coyote prisoner or roadrunner soldier, gave a damn about him. Here, he wasn't Tech E. Coyote. He was nothing more than Prisoner #420.

And so here he was, staring up at the sunset, completely alone. There were no sounds, aside from his exhausted panting.

Then he saw _him_.

A young roadrunner, about Tech's age, was standing at the other side of the barricade. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants. The wind of the outside world blew through his purple feathers, as though it was caressing him. He didn't seem to be doing anything, aside from just taking in the scenery. He was so clean looking, so unlike anything that would be seen here.

The coyote stared at him with fascination. Even when the roadrunner caught his attention and began to stare back at him, he couldn't tear his eyes off of him. He felt utter adoration for this majestic creature. For a moment, he almost forgot that they were enemies, in war and in nature.

The roadrunner suddenly smiled and waved at him.

The coyote's eyes widened. He smiled and waved back. It didn't last long though. From the other side, the prisoners were all called back to the inside of the gray building for the night. The coyote hesitantly ran over there, leaving the roadrunner behind.

~XXX~

The avian appeared again the next day.

Again, the two exchanged the same friendly smile and wave. But Tech wanted more than that. Unfortunately, there was no way for them to properly communicate. The barricades of the camp were built with specially made plasma. Not only could it give a clear image what was on the other side and shock anyone who came into contact with it, it also blocked out all sound from the other side. So they couldn't talk to each other.

But there had to be a way. There had to be a way to get some kind of message to him, a message that could make it over the other side of the plasma barricade.

Then he got an idea.

~XXX~

Again, the young roadrunner appeared.

Tech was holding a letter in his hand, which he folded into a paper plane. The roadrunner seemed to have noticed it immediately and appeared to be confused by it.

Without a second thought, Tech tossed it to the other side of the barricade. The little plane swiftly glided into the baffled roadrunner's open palm. The coyote eagerly watched him unfold and read over the letter. He hadn't written very much, it was just as simple hello.

The roadrunner smiled, seeming very appreciative of the letter. The next day, he had one of his own, with a rather similar message written on it. Before long, they had their own way to communicate with each other, without the stupid barricade getting in their way.

They continued sending paper planes back and forth to each other for the next few weeks. And at last, Tech felt as though he had a reason to look forward to tomorrow. That roadrunner had brought onto a shining ray of happiness that he never thought could reach such a miserable place. Finally, he had a reason to smile.

With him, he wasn't just Prisoner #420. He was a real person. Finally, since his imprisonment, someone cared about him. And Tech cared for the roadrunner.

Soon enough, he stopped caring for him…and started to love him.

With each passing day, he grew to love him more and more. All he wanted was to break through those goddamn barricades and run to the roadrunner; to embrace him, to kiss him.

And so Tech decided to express that it one of his letters. He didn't go into much detail; he was aware of the all too high possibility of the bird not returning those feelings. Rather than going into the full extent of his feelings for him, he just wrote three simple words- "_I love you._"

The roadrunner stared at that letter for a good long while. It made Tech nervous; was he going to be rejected?

Then the roadrunner smiled. He tossed his own plane.

Tech caught it and unfolded it. His eyes widened at what it said; he wasn't expecting this at all. On that paper, written in some of the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen, were three simple words- "_I love you_."

The coyote and roadrunner looked at each other through the plasma barricade. They smiled lovingly at each other. So the feeling was mutual. Without thinking, they both but their hands up to the barricade, lining them up perfectly.

_Zap!_

They felt the shock go though their bodies. They both winced in pain and took a step back. They looked at each other again and laughed at each other's impulsiveness. Although Tech couldn't hear the roadrunner's laughter, he was still happy to share this moment with him.

~XXX~

For months afterwards, the coyote and roadrunner wrote love letters to each other and sent them as paper planes. The roadrunner didn't visit every single day, but he still came by often. Sometimes in the morning before the labor started, sometimes in the late afternoons when it was over. Tech took extra good care of each letter the avian sent to him. He would refold them back into paper planes and hold them close in his sleep. They were his only comfort here.

Despite all the time that had passed, however, they still didn't know each other's name. At one point, Tech tried to ask the roadrunner in one of his letters. But the roadrunner simply wrote back, "_When this stupid war ends, we'll tell each other our names._" Wanting to make his lover happy, he reluctantly agreed. It felt weird, being in love with someone whose name you don't know. But seeing him everyday and reading his letters satisfied him enough to make that matter unimportant.

Besides, the war would be over soon.

The roadrunner made that clear to him in the most recent letters. And once the war ends, the prisoners would be freed, and then at last the two could meet and finally learn each other's name. They didn't care who won the war at this point, they just wanted to finally be able to speak to each other in person, hear each other's voice, feel each other's embrace.

Tech excitedly waited for the day of freedom.

Unbeknownst to him, that day wouldn't be coming.

~XXX~

For three weeks in a row, the roadrunner didn't come. Not in the morning, not in the afternoon. This made Tech nervous. What was keeping him? The bird couldn't have gotten tired of visiting him, could he? The coyote prayed everyday for the roadrunner's return.

Then, one afternoon, he did show up, with a paper plane in his hand. Tech couldn't have been happier to see him. But then he saw the roadrunner's sad eyes and uneasy smile. The canine didn't understand why at first. But then he read the letter, and it all made sense.

"_I have to leave. My pa's making me go somewhere far away._

_I'm sorry. I just found out today._

_I love you. Good bye._"

It didn't say how long he was going to be gone. But considering the fact it was worth writing about it, he must be going to be gone for a very long time. Tech could feel a lump forming in his throat as tears began to accumulate in his eyes. He put up his hand to tell the roadrunner to wait. As quickly as he could, he wrote and folded a response. He ran back to the bird and tossed the letter to him. He anxiously watched him unfold and read it-

"_I'll wait for you until you come back._

_I'll take good care of all your letters._

_Let me know when I can see you again, okay?_"

For about a minute, the avian just stood still as he held and read over the letter. Tech only stared, waiting for some kind of reaction.

The roadrunner didn't even look back at him. He quickly turned away and ran from the camp, as fast as he could it seemed.

Tech's heart shattered. He fell to his knees, just as he did the first day the roadrunner appeared, and cried. He cried the hardest and longest he ever had in his entire life. His tears landed on the farewell letter and smudged the ink. He had been in pure agony in this camp for the entire time, but what he was feeling right now was even worse than all of the pain he had been feeling combined. The single shine of hope that was always there for him had vanished almost instantly.

He held the letter close to his chest and shakily whispered, "Why…?"

~XXX~

A few nights had passed since the day the roadrunner left. Tech was left alone, with only his memories and the paper planes to keep him company. He missed his nameless lover so much, every day that passed felt worse than his life before the visits. He held a paper plane in his hand, letting the memories flood back to him.

"What's-this?" someone said.

Tech knew the voice. It was one of the roadrunner generals. He hated the sound of his voice, how fast he spoke. Almost everything he said came out sounding like a giant run-on sentence. He understood most roadrunners have this speech pattern (his lover probably did this, too), but that didn't make this particular bastard any more tolerable.

"Nothing, sir." Tech said, agitated.

"Let's-see-about-that." the general said, snatching the paper plane away from the coyote.

"No, wait!" the coyote cried out, trying get it back. But some roadrunner soldiers held him back.

The general read over the letter and ripped it apart right in front of the young, heartbroken coyote. The solider laughed mockingly.

Something snapped in Tech at that moment. He hated what he was seeing. Without even thinking, he screamed like a banshee and broke free from the soldiers' grip. He balled his hand into a fist and punched the general in the beak, knocking him to the ground.

"The-Hell's-wrong-with-you?!" a soldier speedily snapped as he grabbed a hold of the coyote, who was now kicking and screaming like a spoiled child would.

The general was quiet for a moment, seeming as though he was taking this all in. And then he finally said, "Take-this-one-to-the- chamber."

The two soldiers looked at the general. "Huh?"

"Take-him-to-the-chamber. I-want-this-one-dead."

"B-But sir," a soldier stammered, "this-is-a-pretty-minor-offence-and-it-isn't-worth-killing…"

"I-gave-you-an-order!" the general yelled furiously.

Following their orders, the soldiers reluctantly tossed the coyote into a dark chamber. It was filled with a poisonous gas that could kill within minutes. The soldiers shut the chamber as soon as the coyote was inside. There'd be no escape for him now.

"NO!" Tech yelled, banging his fist on the hard wall of the chamber. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to die yet. He would have gratefully accepted this if it happened a few months previously, but that roadrunner changed that for him. That avian with the dark purple feathers and innocent smile was the one thing that encouraged the coyote to have the will to keep living. But the roadrunner was taken away from him, and now he was left here to die. Even as the gas in the room was slowly strangling him, he continued to bang his fists and scratch at the wall of the room, sobbing the entire time.

This camp was like a field of nothing but weeds. And right beyond those weeds was a beautifully blooming flower. One weed would try to reach that flower, just to caress its lovely petals. But somebody picked that flower and took it away before the little weed could make it. And somebody else stepped on that weed, crushing it.

Tech's chest was hurting like Hell and he could barely breathe. He knew death was approaching. This was the last moment. He accepted it. He accepted that he would never be able to hear the roadrunner's voice, caress his feathers, or be held in his embrace. He knew all of those things were impossible.

However, overall else, there was one thing he absolutely needed. There was one thing he couldn't do, and he refused to accept that. There was no way for him to do it now, but there was nothing else left for him to desire.

With his dying breath, he shakily said his last words- his last prayer. "Please, God. All I ask is to know his na…me…"

The young coyote fell to the concrete floor as his final breath escaped his lungs.

* * *

**Acid's Note-**

**Aww…Poor Tech. ;A;**

**The saddest part is that it gets worse from here.**

**-Acid**


	2. Paper Plane

**Acid's Note-**

**Nya~**

**Here's the second part. **

**I would advise everyone to grab tissues or some shit but that'll just sound condescending. Just know that this is meant to be sad.**

**This is essentially Rev's POV of everything you just read. Hopefully it will justify some of his actions from the previous chapter. Please know that I fucking hate writing dialogue for the roadrunners. Doesn't-it-get-annoying-to-read-text-with-these-stupid-hyphens-in-between-every-single-word? Because it sure is annoying to write them out. Jeez, how do people who frequently write fics for this cartoon stay sane after writing dialogue like this? I blame the writers of Loonatics; Rev's fast talking bullshit was never funny and if it never existed, I-wouldn't-need-to-do-****_this_****. Rob Paulsen was that gag's only saving grace. :P**

**Here goes nothin'**.

**Enjoy, y'all.**

* * *

**PAPER PLANE**

Rev Runner wandered aimlessly in the field outside the coyote camp. It was the first time in awhile that he was able to come outside. His father always kept him cooped up. Rev respected him and always followed his rules, but he was sick of being caged up all the time. So today, he decided to be a little bit rebellious. His father was still at work, as one of the generals in that same camp. But it didn't seem likely that he'd come out side. Rev didn't have a whole lot of time to be out here. The sun was setting, and it was almost seven o'clock, which was when his father left the camp for the night.

Then he noticed _him_.

He saw a young coyote, about Rev's age, on his knees just outside the plasma barricade. He was wearing the normal gray prisoner uniform with the number "420" stitched to it like a name tag. He was dirty from head to toe, covered in sweat and dried blood.

The roadrunner saw something in his eyes- a fascination, perhaps? He felt utterly sorry for the poor thing. He knew they were enemies by the rule of nature, but he didn't see anything wrong with this particular one. He seemed so harmless…so hopeless.

Rev smiled and waved at him.

The coyote's eyes widened. He starred at Rev, obviously stunned, before smiling and waving back. It didn't last long though. From the other side, the prisoners were all called back to the inside of the gray building for the night. The coyote, seemingly hesitant, ran over there.

The roadrunner couldn't stay any longer either. He knew his father would be leaving the camp any second, and he knew how angry he'd be to see his son here, out of the hospital.

Rev had been living in the hospital near the camp for a long time now, ever since even before the war started. Though the doctors couldn't pinpoint what he had, they all knew he was seriously ill. Even if his father wasn't as overprotective, he still wouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital.

He understood why his father was overprotective- they were the only ones left in their family. Rev's mother died about ten yeas ago from pneumonia and his younger brother, Rip, had been killed in a raid at an early part of the war. He knew why his father was protective of him, but that doesn't mean that he wants to be protected in the first place.

Besides, leaving the hospital a few times wouldn't hurt him all that much, right?

~XXX~

On one of the days Rev was able to slip out of the hospital, the coyote was holding a paper plane in his hand. The roadrunner noticed it right away and was confused by it. What was he going to do with it?

The coyote tossed it to the other side of the barricade. The little plane swiftly glided into Rev's open palm. The roadrunner curiously unfolded and read over the letter. It didn't say very much, it was just as simple hello.

Rev smiled, very thankful for this letter. The next day, he had one of his own, with a rather similar message written on it. Before long, they had their own way to communicate with each other, without the stupid barricade getting in their way.

This continued sending paper planes back and forth to each other for the next few weeks. And at last, Rev felt as though he had a reason to look forward to tomorrow. Every day that passed didn't have to be so boring any more. He had a reason to wake up in the morning and smile.

Finally, since he had gotten sick, someone cared about him. He knew his father loved him, but this was different. The coyote cared for the roadrunner's happiness and desires. And Rev cared for the coyote's.

Soon enough, he stopped caring for him…and started to love him.

With each passing day, he grew to love him more and more. All he wanted was to leave this stupid Hell of a hospital one and for all, break through those goddamn barricades, and run to the coyote; to embrace him, to kiss him.

And so Rev decided to express that it one of his letters. He didn't go into much detail; he was aware of the all too high possibility of the canine not returning those feelings. Rather than going into the full extent of his feelings for him, he just wrote three simple words- "_I love you._"

However, before Rev could give him the plane, the coyote gave him one first. Much to Rev's surprise, there were three familiar words on that letter- "_I love you._"

He stared at that letter for a good long while. So the feeling was mutual. He smiled and tossed his own plane.

The coyote caught it and unfolded it. His eyes widened at the three simple words. The two looked at each other through the plasma barricade. They smiled lovingly at each other. Without thinking, they both but their hands up to the barricade, lining them up perfectly.

_Zap!_

They felt the shock go though their bodies. They both winced in pain and took a step back. They looked at each other again and laughed at each other's impulsiveness. Although Rev couldn't hear the coyote's laughter, he was still happy to share this moment with him. It didn't last long, though. From the other side, the prisoners were called to start working. The coyote ran over to the gray building, smiling and waving good bye.

Rev waved back. However, once the coyote was gone, he fell to his knees and screamed in absolute anguish. His weakening body couldn't handle the shock the barricade gave him. He had to go back to the hospital as soon as possible. He made it back just in time, too; almost immediately after he changed back into the hospital gown and got back into the bed to make it seem as if he never left, he had a seizure. None of the doctors could explain this occurrence. Although Rev made it out okay, this worried his father greatly. He questioned his son about how this could have happened.

He refused to tell them anything.

~XXX~

For months afterwards, the coyote and roadrunner wrote love letters to each other and sent them as paper planes. Unfortunately, due to his body growing weaker and in order to decrease the chance of getting caught, Rev wasn't able to come every single day. He came as often as he could, but not as often as he wanted. Even so, he treasured all of the letters the coyote sent to him. He had them all in a nice, neat stack that he hidden under his pillow. When he wasn't going through treatments and was all alone in the room, he'd pull one out and read it to himself. Each time he read one, he'd blush and the depths of his heart would warm up.

Despite all the time that had passed, however, they still didn't know each other's name. At one point, the coyote sent a letter asking for Rev's name. The roadrunner thought about telling him, but then that would ruin the excitement of this love. That was what Rev loved the most about this- the excitement, the suspense of not being caught. Knowing each other's name would take away from that. So he replied, "_When this stupid war ends, we'll tell each other our names._" The coyote agreed to the deal. It felt weird, being in love with someone whose name you don't know. But seeing him and reading his letters satisfied him enough to make that matter unimportant.

Besides, the war would be over soon.

There were frequent reports about how the war was almost over. Rev would always update his lover on the status in his letters. And once the war ends, the prisoners would be freed, and then at last the two could meet and finally learn each other's name. They didn't care who won the war at this point, they just wanted to finally be able to speak to each other in person, hear each other's voice, feel each other's embrace.

And that wasn't all; Rev was making a steady recovery. The doctors kept saying all of his symptoms were steadily improving. And because of that, for the first time in a long time, his father began to smile. The father and son would talk about what would happen once Rev was in the clear for a release, how they would celebrate.

Unbeknownst to Rev's father and doctors, this was happening because of a coyote. It was almost as if those letters were as powerful as the bogus medicine the doctors were giving him. And unbeknownst to the coyote, Rev was sick. Not once did the avian tell his canine lover about how sick he was, or that he was even sick in the first place. He didn't want him to worry about him. Besides, he would be better soon enough.

He was a flower, living without sunshine. And a flower without sunshine is doomed to die. But the coyote was a ray of sunlight that shone down on the flower in its time of need, and it was healthy and happy.

Unfortunately, those letters had to be read in secret. And one day, that secret was revealed.

Rev was rereading the coyote's most recent letter. It described the passion he had for him, how much he loved him. It was one of the most romantic things Rev had ever laid eyes on.

All of a sudden, he heard his father's voice. "Rev."

Utterly surprised, Rev looked up from the letter and saw his father sternly standing there. "Pa, what're-you…"

"It's-already-past-seven, son." his father informed him. "What-do-you-have-there?"

"Nothing." Rev muttered, getting scared.

"Let-me-see-it, Rev." His father was taking on a much harsher tone.

"Y-Yes, sir." Nervously but obediently, Rev handed the love letter to his father, who impatiently snatched it out of his hands. As he read more of it, he seemed to grow angrier and angrier.

Rev was horrified at the possibilities of consequence. He hoped his father wouldn't be too upset. "Pa…"

"Where-did-you-get-this-from?" his father said with little emotion.

"From-a-boy." Rev answered. "…A-coyote-boy-who-happens-to-be-in-the-camp-you-work-at."

His father was silent for a moment before finally saying, "How-long-have-you-been-seeing-each-other?"

"A-few-months-now."

"Do-you-love-this-boy-back?"

"Yes."

"Do-you-know-his-name?"

"No. He-doesn't-know-mine-either."

His father seemed to sound angrier now. "Does-he-know-how-sick-you-are? That-you-shouldn't-ever-be-out-of-bed?"

Rev shook his head. "No. I…I-didn't-want-him-to-worry-about-me."

"What's-his-number?"

"420."

His father scowled. "That-little-shit…" he mumbled as he crumpled up the letter in his hands.

The young roadrunner gasped in horror. "Pa, don't!"

"Rev, I-never-want-you-to-leave-this-bed-until-you-get-better," his father snapped, now furious. "I-don't-want-you-to-go-near-this-boy. Do-I-make-myself-clear?"

"Why-can't-go-I-see-him?!" Rev suddenly snapped back. He wasn't going to act like an obedient little lapdog to his father. He was sick of this. "I-know-I-shouldn't-be-getting-out-of-bed, but-what's-so-bad-about-him?!"

"He's-our-natural-enemy, Rev. That's-what. You-wouldn't-understand; you're-just-a-child."

"I'm-seventeen-now, Pa. I'm-not-a-little-kid-anymore. And-it's-not-that-I-don't-understand. I-don't-wanna-understand!"

"YOU'RE-STAYING-IN-THIS BED!" his father than yelled, harshly throwing the crumbled letter into the nearby wastebasket. He then stomped out of the room.

Rev cried himself to sleep that night.

~XXX~

Three weeks had passed. Rev stayed obedient to his father's wish, but his condition was suddenly growing worse. He was slowly going through hearing loss and his legs were beginning to go through paralysis. To make matters worse for him, his eyesight was going bad as well. The letters, his precious treasures, were getting harder and harder to read.

Then, one afternoon, he had enough. He had to see him just one more time. He was dying; there wouldn't be another opportunity. He couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't want him to worry. Quickly, he wrote up his final letter to his love-

"_I have to leave. My pa's making me go somewhere far away._

_I'm sorry. I just found out today._

_I love you. Good bye._"

He changed out of his hospital gown and changed into dress clothes. He ran to the camp, his legs hurting like mad. He arrived at the prison, with the paper plane in his hand. The coyote's eyes lit up when he saw him. The roadrunner smiled a fake smile at him. He tossed the canine the paper plane and watched his confused reaction. He put up his hand, as if he were telling the roadrunner to wait. He then ran to the gray building within the camp and came back to the bird and tossed a new letter to him. Rev apprehensively unfolded and strained his eyes to read it-

"_I'll wait for you until you come back._

_I'll take good care of all your letters._

_Let me know when I can see you again, okay?_"

For about a minute, the avian just stood still as he held and read over the letter. This coyote really did love him…He didn't want to do this. He could feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Should he tell him the truth? He couldn't decide…He didn't want to decide.

He couldn't even bare to look at him anymore- looking at those beautiful eyes would just make him feel even guiltier. He quickly turned away and ran from the camp as fast as he could. As he ran, he cried the hardest he ever had in his entire life.

~XXX~

Nurses and doctors ran frantically around the room. In a panic, they were trying to gather everything they needed for this emergency treatment.

"How's his heart rate?" one of the doctors asked a nurse.

The nurse looked at the heart monitor. "Dropping fast," she replied.

A roadrunner threw the door open. "REV!" He went straight to the bed and kneeled beside it. He took his son's hand and held it tightly.

Rev was in immense pain. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. Tears cascaded down his feathered cheeks as he looked at his father and whispered, "Pa…"

"I'm-right-here-son." his father said soothingly.

"Pa, I…I'm-scared…"

"I-know, son, but-just-relax-and-it-will-all-be-over-soon."

"I'm sorry, general," a nurse said, with sympathy in her voice. "We're going to have to ask you to leave.

The older roadrunner stood up and looked at the nurse angrily. "I'm-not-going-anywhere! My-son-is-dying-and-he-needs-me-here-now-more-than-ever-before!"

"I know, General Runner." the nurse said, trying to calm him down. "But we can't have visitors in here. It's for the best."

"Rev!" the general yelled as he was hauled out by two other nurses.

He stood right outside the door, rage bubbling inside him. Rev wouldn't even be in this condition if he hadn't kept getting out of bed to see that damn coyote.

This was Prisoner #420's fault…

~XXX~

General Ralph Runner was finishing up his shift at the prison camp. He saw his youngest prisoner, #420, holding a single paper plane in his hand, staring at it dreamily. Ralph never hated anyone more than he did at that moment.

"What's-this?" he asked the young coyote, scornfully staring at the little plane.

"Nothing, sir." #420 said, looking up at him.

"Let's-see-about-that." the general said, snatching the paper plane away from the coyote.

"No, wait!" the coyote cried out, trying get it back. But some roadrunner soldiers held him back.

The general read over the letter. He felt utterly disgusted. So this is what his son had been writing to this pathetic creature. What a disgrace. He ripped it apart right in front of the young, heartbroken coyote. His solider laughed mockingly.

All of a sudden, #420 screamed like a banshee and broke free from the soldiers' grip. He balled his hand into a fist and punched Ralph in the beak, knocking him to the ground.

"The-Hell's-wrong-with-you?!" a soldier speedily snapped as he grabbed a hold of the coyote, who was now kicking and screaming like a spoiled child would.

Ralph was quiet for a moment, seeming as though he was taking this all in. And then he finally said, "Take-this-one-to-the-chamber."

The two soldiers looked at the general. "Huh?"

"Take-him-to-the-chamber. I-want-this-one-dead."

"B-But sir," a soldier stammered, "this-is-a-pretty-minor-offence-and-it-isn't-worth-killing…"

"I-gave-you-an-order!" the general yelled furiously.

The soldiers then carried the coyote to the execution chamber.

"I'm-sorry, Rev…" Ralph muttered.

~XXX~

Although Rev didn't know it, his nameless lover had now been dead for four months now. The young roadrunner had other problems to deal with, however. His entire body was now paralyzed- he was completely immobile. He was hooked to dozens of machines, clinging to life. The gentle beeping of the heart monitor grew slower as his heart rate decreased little by little every passing day.

He shouldn't have pretended to be strong.

He should have told his coyote the truth. He should have told him that he was sick the first opportunity he got.

He should have told him his name…and he should've asked for the coyote's name.

But he didn't. He wanted to make the love "exciting." How selfish of him. Perhaps it was because he clung to the false hope that he could get out this alive, that his father would have accepted this once he got better. But he would never get better, and he'd never learn his coyote's name, whatever it was.

His poor pa…He was going to be the last one left now. Ma and Rip were already long gone, and Rev would be soon. Rev made some horrible mistakes, and now his father was going to have to pay the price.

But Rev didn't regret everything.

He didn't regret leaving the hospital in the first place. He didn't regret falling in love. He didn't regret writing those letters.

All he truly regretted was not properly saying good bye.

He wasn't going to get better. His father knew that. That's why he told the doctors to take him off life support. Rev would only continue to suffer if he was just lying motionless in a bed, with the love of his life out of his reach.

And so the doctors shut all of the machines, except for the heart monitor. Rev suddenly found it hard to breath, and everything was beginning to go numb.

It was the final moment.

Ralph sat in the chair by his son's bed and held his hand. Rev glanced at his father, who was smiling sadly, tears filling his eyes. "Good-bye, my-son." he softly whispered.

Rev smiled a small smile…and shut his eyes forever.

* * *

**Acid's Note-**

**;A; Poor babies. **

**Epilogue's coming up next.**

**-Acid**


	3. Epilogue

**Acid's Note-**

**Here's the epilogue. It's based off the last few lines of "Paper Plane." This was originally supposed to be the last part of chapter two, but it seemed out of place.**

**Hope everybody had a good time.**

**Enjoy, y'all.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner were two lonely souls, living in places where happiness was nothing but an illusion. But the day they came into each other's lives was when, for the first time, that happiness was real. And that happiness came to them physically, in the form of a little paper airplane.

Because they had each other, they had a will to keep on living. They were motivated to embrace the new tomorrow, so they can see each other's smile. However, the reality of the rest of the world tore those two apart. The war, an overprotective father, a crippling illness…all these were mere factors in the inevitable fate of ruin. They were consumed by the darkness of death, which took them without resistance.

And almost suddenly, they found each other. Together again. In a world where there was no darkness, no war, no disease, no pain, nobody to split them apart…There was only light, happiness, and love.

_Love…_

The coyote and roadrunner ran to each other and united in a loving embrace. Feeling each other's warmth for the first time, they relished in the moment as joyful tears streaked their cheeks.

They pulled away from each other, but for just a moment. There was something they needed to get out of the way right now before anything else.

"I'm Tech."

"I'm Rev."

And with that, they resumed their embrace as their lips finally touched.

* * *

**Acid's Note-**

**That's the end! Hooray! Yeah, the ending was pretty tacky, but that's basically what happens at the end of the song. Besides, these two needed a happy ending.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review if you can. Keep in mind that this is technically my first fic (the trollfic doesn't count). Unlike my trollfic, negative criticism will be accepted and will be taken as advice. I want to improve as much as I can. I want to have a professional career in writing when I grow up (lol that sounded so childish). My parents and all of my English teachers say I have talent but I know I'm nowhere near perfect. If I did something wrong, please tell me. I don't want to repeat any mistakes.**

**-Acid**


End file.
